Kagome's Heroine
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary : While walking through the woods, Kikyou finds an injured Kagome, the reincarnated miko takes Kagome back to the village where she is staying, Kikyou heals Kagome's injuries and despite herself begins to harbor feelings for Kagome. Will Kagome return Kikyou's feelings? Kikyou/Kagome Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Heroine

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Anime - Inuyasha

Stars:

Kikyou

Kagome

Summary : While walking through the woods, Kikyou finds an injured Kagome, the reincarnated miko takes Kagome back to the village where she is staying, Kikyou heals Kagome's injuries and despite herself begins to harbor feelings for Kagome. Will Kagome return Kikyou's feelings?

Kikyou/Kagome Femslash

Romance/Drama

Rating - M

**I**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Shippo all take off after Naraku after their most recent battle, as they gave chase the group all but forgot about Kagome, who had been gravely injured during the fighting. Kagome drifted in and out of conciousness due to the blood loss. The night air was chilly to Kagome, she was overcome with fear, feeling like she was about to die.

Later on that night...

Kikyou is on her nightly walk to look for Demons to slay or lost villagers to escort back, Kikyou looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Where are you, dear Kagome?" Kikyou whispered. When Kikyou exited the clearing she saw the object of her lying on her back in a pool of blood. "Kagome." Kikyou whispered and rushed to her side.

"What happened, Kagome? Where are Inuyasha and the others?" Kikyou asked tenderly.

"N...Naraku." Kagome wheezed before blacking out. A short while later Kagome woke up and looked around, she saw Kikyou closing the first aid kit box that Kagome had brought along with her.

"Kik-Kikyou, how long have we been here?" Kagome asked weakly. "Three days, actually _you _have been here for three days, I live here now." Kikyou said.

"Oh." Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Kikyou smiled warmly at Kagome, she knelt down next to Kagome and kissed Kagome's right cheek gently.

"I don't want you to leave, Kagome." Kikyou said softly.

"What?" Kagome said, not sure if she had heard Kikyou right. "I want you to stay here in the village with me... as my lover." Kikyou said with a slight blush.

"Kikyou." Kagome said in a whisper, she was so happy that Kikyou wanted her to stay there.

"I'll stay Kikyou, but first I have to return to my Era and say goodbye to my Mom, brother, and Grandpa."

"I understand Kagome, I shall await your return here." Kikyou replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

The next day Kagome woke up early and got dressed, then she left Kikyou's hut and headed for the well.

**(Modern Era)**

Kagome exited the well on the other side of the well in her time, she left the hut where the well is held and walked into her family's home where she is greeted warmly by her Mother. Kagome then went and took a nice long bath and thought about Kikyou and Inuyasha, how would Kagome's decision to be Kikyou's girlfriend affect Inuyasha and the others? Kagome loved her friends but the love she shared with Kikyou was on a much deeper level. Ever since Kagome saved Kikyou on Mt. Hakurei Kikyou decided to confess her true feelings to Kagome regardless of how Inuyasha would feel. Kagome smiled as she soaked in the tub, Kagome was saddened by the fact that she was leaving her family and friends behind, but the thought of being in Kikyou's loving embrace was enough to convice Kagome that she had made the right choice.

**(Feudal Era)**

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are looking for Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha are following Kagome's scent from where they had left Kagome after she was injured, but she wasn't there. All they found was some blood. "Kagome's hurt worse than I thought." The group came upon a village called Shadowwind, where they found Kikyou waiting for Kagome to return from her Era.

"Kikyou! Where is Kagome!?" Kouga yelled as he ran up to Kikyou and grabbed her by the throat.

"Why did you bring Kagome here?!" Kouga said angrily. "Well Kagome was hurt badly, so I brought her here to heal her injuries." "Why Kikyou, we thought that you hated Kagome, Kikyou?" Sango said, obviously confused.

"I did at first, but over time my hatred for Kagome died and was replaced by something different... love." Kikyou said with a far away gaze in her eyes. Sango smiled while Kouga and Inuyasha stood there shocked and upset.

"What is the name of this place, Kikyou?" Sango asked. "Shadowwind, I helped build this place for women that had no other place to go." Hearing this peaked Miroku's interest.

"There are no other men here then?" the monk said eagerly, prompting Sango to smack the back of Miroku's head.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, Inuyasha shook his head, "How long have you been here, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. "The women found me at Mount Hakurei, that was about two months ago."

"Why hasn't Naraku come here and attacked you yet?" Sango said.

"He doesn't know that this village exists." Kagome said from behind Sango, Sango spun around and gasped when she saw Kagome.

"K-Kagome, y-you're all right." Sango said in a surprised tone.

"Kikyou and the rest of the women here nursed me back to health." Kagome said before she walked over to Kikyou and hugged her, this surprises everyone except the women of the village, seeing as they already knew about Kikyou and Kagome's relationship.

"Kagome... wh-what are you doing?" Kouga asked, Inuyasha only growled at what he was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha and the others, her angry gaze setteled on Inuyasha.

"You left me there to die! I'd be dead right now if Kikyou hadn't come along when she did."

"I-I'm sorry Kagome, I should have stayed with you-." Sango said, but Kagome cut her off.

""I'm not angry with you Sango or Miroku or Shippo..."Kagome said with a warm smile, then she looked at Koga and Inuyasha. Her eyes hardened again as she tried to stay in control of her emotions.

"You two... The two who are always fighting over me, claiming to love me when all you really want is to find and kill Naraku and for what? To regain pieces of your shattered egos, I can't believe how much time I wasted on the two of you!" Kagome screamed, Kikyou stroked Kagome's back which calmed her down somewhat. Inuyasha and Koga were getting a little afraid of Kagome, as it seemed that her rage had no peak.

"I hate you both, I don't ever want to see either of you EVER again!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome's words stunned Sango and Miroku, Kagome then turned back around and faced Sango.

"Sango, you're welcome to stay here with us if you like." Kagome said, Sango was overjoyed. She was becoming tired of Miroku's numerous advances and lecherous looks, and when he would grab her butt Sango wanted so badly to stab him to death with her katana. So the Demon Slayer happily and readily agreed.

"Good, you can stay with Saya, she's a Demon Hunter that we rescued a while back." Kikyou said.  
"Thank you Kagome, Kikyou, I promise to not be a burden around here." Sango replied.

"No one is a burden here Sango, we all do our parts." Saya said with a smile.

"Pfft. Whatever. Kikyou, Kagome have a nice life I'll handle Naraku myself." Inuyasha snarled before storming off.


End file.
